


断章-ABO-意难平（2）

by Knight_suki



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki





	断章-ABO-意难平（2）

罗纳尔多先生其实一开始并没打算对自己队友的青梅竹马做什么的。

拿了家属票的梅西跑来看了曼市德比，他们赢得漂亮，个子小小的beta被身形高大的alpha拐着，稀里糊涂的参与了庆功宴，几个不满二十岁的小混蛋趁着教练不注意偷偷喝酒，克里斯放下杯子，转头就看见了被有点醉了的皮克压得几乎站不直的beta，认真的？他手里还抱着个保温杯？

【要帮忙？】克里斯走过去，闻到了杯子里清淡的茶香，他玩味的看了眼扯着皮克手臂嘀咕着别再压了怎么来了曼联长胖了的beta，好心的伸手承担了一部分重量。

梅西松了口气，愤愤不平的踢了一脚醉醺醺的皮克，散发着橙花味道的alpha眨巴眨巴眼，对着自己的小竹马扯出一个傻乎乎的笑，然后他被踢了屁股，踉跄着被克里斯塞进了自己的房间，beta对于处理醉鬼没什么经验，他噘着嘴不高兴的把迷迷糊糊的西班牙人裹成个肉卷丢在床上，又朝着对方脸上糊了个枕头像是巴不得让他闷死。

克里斯正在心里盘算着自己是不是在见证一场拉玛西亚友情破裂现场，beta回过头，好奇的看了过来。

【你没喝酒？】在他背后皮克被枕头闷得难受，他哼哼唧唧的在床上轱辘着，又被梅西伸手捞了回来，这次把枕头移开，他倒是老实了不少——好吧，不是友情破裂现场，大概是驯兽现场，克里斯在心里十分赞同的点头。

【我酒量很好。】他得意的冲着beta扬了扬眉毛，像是在炫耀一样，葡萄酒味的信息素在空气中氤氲着，beta一愣，他的身上沾满了属于皮克的橙花味，这让他闻起来有种被标记了的错觉，刚刚在楼下，克里斯注意到几个喝的有点醉的队友想凑过来跟这位西甲新星搭讪，又被他身上划了领地一样的味道无形的劝退了。

我可不一样，alpha的视线落在了beta转过身露出的细软的脖颈上，他的发梢有点翻卷，一抹白色在灯光下被衬得莹白发亮，beta低着头不耐烦的戳着皮克的脸让他自己坐起来喝水，但早就被他卷成蚕宝宝的皮克红着眼睛讨饶的说着软话，醉醺醺的蹭过来让梅西只能拧开瓶盖喂他喝水。

克里斯眯了一会儿眼睛，他看着喂完了水的beta再次坏脾气的把人推远了，皮克迷迷糊糊的砰地一声撞上了床头柜，老老实实的闭眼睡了——克里斯有理由怀疑这小子是撞晕了。

做完了这些，梅西拧好瓶盖，洋洋得意的像是赢了什么一样，他转过身，在看到屋子里的另一个人时，脸上飞扬的神色又平淡了下来。

【谢谢你帮我把杰里弄回来。】beta带着些许金色纹路的眼睛在人造灯光下像是夹着金丝的黑钻。【这是你第二次帮忙了。】说到这里，他有点不好意思的笑了，一个小小的酒窝出现在带着点婴儿肥的脸上，一闪即逝。

克里斯的视线为此停留了一会儿，当那个酒窝消失时，他在心里发出了一声懊恼的叹息。

【不客气。】他慢悠悠的回答，眼睛一眨不眨的含着笑看着beta。【要喝一杯吗？】

说是一杯，克里斯没有想到真的是一杯，他没想把人灌醉，梅西看起来很有趣，他存着多撩一会儿的心思，没想到一子弹杯下去beta就红着脸直勾勾的朝桌子上撞，克里斯伸手隔着，被对方光洁的额头磕得撞上了桌面指节发疼。

当他碰触到beta时，他改了主意。

梅西的脾气大概真的没有看起来那么好，克里斯把人捞回房间时，他的小腿已经挨了最少三脚，迷迷糊糊的beta嘀咕着他手臂太硬，他嗤笑一声，盘算着让他看看更硬的东西，他把梅西放到床上，伸手捏了捏对方发红的脸颊，被捏疼了的beta偏头咬住了他的拇指，克里斯的呼吸顿了一下，他的拇指轻轻滑过湿滑的舌尖带着些许暗示的撩拨起来，beta咬着他的虎牙动了动，舌尖被手指拨弄的发痒，于是便缠了上来，像是要试味道一样吮吸起来，他这事做的坦荡，漆黑的眼睛直勾勾的盯着克里斯看，甚至莫名因为咬着对方的手指生出点鬼知道什么逻辑的醉鬼得意来。

克里斯被他舔的有点冒火，他又伸了一根手指进去，捏住了对方的舌尖，整个人压下去，与beta额头相抵。

铺天盖地的信息素味道在屋内压了下来，沉甸甸的仿佛要把两个人贴合在一起。

梅西的舌尖被捉住了，舌根的腺体被刺激的不停分泌着唾液，他别扭的动了一下，alpha却没有松手的意思。

【是你先动手的。】克里斯语气控诉的用鼻尖碰了碰梅西的，他的指尖摩挲着对方湿漉漉的舌尖，激得那些无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流了下去，【我是谁？】他抽出手指，用指腹摩挲着对方的嘴唇，借着液体将淡色的唇瓣摩擦的发红发亮。

梅西眉头皱了一下，他的脑子像是被几十个皮克一起拆了家似的，破破烂烂的回路有点连不成条理，他盯着近在咫尺的alpha，伸手推了一下对方的胸口，克里斯顺从的被推开了，他听见梅西嘀咕了一句太近了看不清，这才让他的忽然冒出来的失落稍稍消散。

【罗……纳尔多？】

【是克里斯。】他捏了捏梅西的下唇，纠正了对方的称呼，beta仍像是疑惑不解的样子，但还是听话的喊了一声。像是奖励一样，克里斯低下头，浅尝辄止的吻了一下被自己玩弄的发红的唇瓣。【讨厌吗？】他凑到beta耳边轻声发问，温热的呼吸让怕痒的beta偏着头想要躲开。

【痒……】软糯的声音在被咬住耳垂时化作了一声惊喘，克里斯的手试探的解开了梅西的领扣，湿漉漉的手指顺着少年人细滑的皮肤探进了领口，他用舌尖碰了碰带着些绒毛的耳廓，觉得自己今天似乎有些过于有耐心了。

【不喜欢就推开我。】

回应他的是一声不解的鼻音。

Beta的反应生涩的过分了，克里斯将他的衬衣解开，半褪到了小臂，由着剩下的布料缠着对方的胳膊，他将脸埋进对方偏白却结实的胸口舔吻着，隐约尝到了一丝淡淡的甜味，beta在他的逗弄下难耐的扭动着，覆上了一层汗水的身体轻轻颤动，撩拨着空气中醉人的酒香。

Beta咬着下唇红着眼眶，他眼睛润了层水光，神情茫然的，要哭不哭的看过来，成功的让alpha彻底放弃了情趣，克里斯将人翻了过去，他不算温柔的破开被仔细扩张过的后穴，俯下身摸索起了beta颈后的腺体来，他的牙齿卡住了那块软肉，舌尖拨弄着，在对方颤抖着想要逃离时伸手将人死死地按住了，淡淡的甜味从腺体里伸出来，轻轻浅浅的，像是月光下的错觉，抓不住的气息让克里斯变得焦躁，他的本能咆哮着他得不到这个beta，越发的让他动作粗暴起来。

【叫我的名字。】克里斯的捉住梅西的腰，指节因过于用力而发白，他的声音低哑，命令般的对颤抖着的beta要求着，beta的脸被顶的埋进了枕头里，他呜咽着说不出话来，最终在生殖腔被顶开的刹那尖叫出声，beta全身的肌肉颤抖痉挛着，他的颈后被alpha的犬齿刺穿，一股一股的信息素不要钱的灌了进来烧的他脊骨凉飕飕的疼。

【克里斯……克里斯……疼……】从未有过的感觉让初经人事的beta带着哭腔对着背后的alpha控诉，他被顶开了生殖腔，像个omega一样流着水，黏腻的液体顺着颤抖的大腿一路下滑，叼住他颈后的alpha再次灌了一股信息素后，在beta退化的生殖腔内打开了自己的结。

巨大的疼痛让梅西失去意识昏了过去。

克里斯比梅西醒的要早，他抱着睡着的beta，呆愣的看着对方胸前与勃颈上的印记，空气中弥漫着一股有点发甜的葡萄酒味，源头正是他怀里的beta。他有点慌张的意识到自己竟然临时标记了一个beta，在此之前他甚至没有打算过把这个小东西拐上床。

克里斯从来不会给出标记，那玩意太容易惹麻烦，也太过正式，他不明白自己为什么会失控，却又在心底偷偷地为这个临时标记感到满足。

在他想明白前，睁开眼的beta毫不犹豫的一脚把他踹下了床，梅西茫然的盯着地上的罗纳尔多看了看，又摸了摸自己的脖子，心虚的alpha移开了视线，当他再次转过头时，对方已经穿好衣服脚步摇晃的推开了门，他没能得到半句话，那个带着他临时标记的家伙就丢下他一个人回了西班牙。

这小子的起床气简直跟他老爸一个德行。

克里斯注视着几步外黑着脸瞪着他的小家伙，蒂亚戈皱了皱鼻子，像是嫌弃空气中的信息素味道一样，他走出房间，站到了梅西身边，仰着头看着克里斯。

“怎么不睡了？”梅西伸出手，把黑着脸的儿子抱了过来，男孩儿一扭头，变脸一样的换了一副委屈的神情，抱着父亲的腰不撒手。

“味道不好闻。”他告状的控诉，还抽空瞪了一眼克里斯。

来自小孩子的敌意让alpha被噎了一下，他在心里骂了一句这小鬼长大了一定是个惹人烦的alpha，扭头看向不知道为什么在憋笑的beta。

“回去睡，爸爸带他出去说话。”梅西摸了摸儿子的头，小声诱哄着，但他的儿子十分不买账，更加用力的抱着他的腰，beta收紧的腰线被两条粗短的小胳膊勒的死死地，克里斯瞥了一眼就知道对方最近又瘦了。

“他是alpha吗？”还没换牙的小鬼头十分认真的问。

你这小子是挑衅！克里斯恼火的对着空气散发信息素，梅西回头看了他一眼，眼底写着清楚的两个大字‘幼稚’。他撇撇嘴，停止了这种傻缺行为。

“是。”

“内说有奇怪的alpha过来就要去告诉他，尤其是皮克爸爸不在的时候。”小鬼头认真的说，他说完松开了梅西理了理衣服，抬腿就往门外走，两条踩着拖鞋的小短腿坚定的迈着步子，仿佛在执行什么光荣的任务一样。

艹？

皮克爸爸？

副队绿了？

不是……这又跟内马尔有什么关系？

你他妈说谁是奇怪的alpha？

克里斯十分大方的给蒂亚戈让开路，他侧滑一步，拦住了想要把孩子拎回来的梅西，两个人靠的太近，克里斯闻到了对方身上淡淡的，错觉般的甜味。但梅西很快向后退了一步，这让他再次失去了这股味道。

“我都不知道你有个这么大的儿子了。”他垂着眼看着beta，语气带着一股自己都看不下去的酸。

“跟你没关系。”梅西侧移一步绕过他，弯腰捉住了自己儿子的后领。“别听内瞎指挥，老老实实回去睡觉，明天还想不想去玩了？”他顺势把蒂亚戈捞了起来，软白的指尖点着男孩儿的额头，克里斯看着他重新把孩子送回房间，随后像是什么都没发生过一样关门回来了。“你在这他睡不着。”

有理有据的逐客令，克里斯沉默的与beta对视，他不想离开，却找不到任何借口留下了。


End file.
